SasuSaku drabbles
by atinsybitlost
Summary: A collection of drabble requests I've written for SasuSaku. Subliminally it turned out to be three alternate situations in which arouses the question 'what happens to Sasuke when he returns to Konoha' (I do not own Naruto.)
1. My love is endless

_**Do you know what it feels like**_

_**Loving someone that's in a rush **_

_**To throw you away?-Enrique Iglesias; Do you know **_

* * *

There are at least ten types of smiles, all hard to distinguish from another but nonetheless if you master the art of reading someone's smile you'll understand their feelings all the same. There's a sad smile, a genuinely happy smile -Although those are rare- there's angry smiles, sarcastic smiles, and just plain fake smiles that are forced onto someone's face for another person, or to convince someone of their stability when in all truth, they aren't okay.

Sai is right, my smile is fake. I truly am trying to convince everyone around me that I'm okay despite the fact I'm worrying for Sasuke, everyone is doubting him beyond belief. They're taking every single word he utters and dissecting it like it's some animal on a test table. I don't have insurmountable doubt in him, frankly I still believe that the old Sasuke is still there, somewhere deep inside of him.

Sure, the old Sasuke and this Sasuke are a lot alike seeming he was cold now and still is, uncharacteristic and almost completely emotionless. But back in the days, with the old Team 7 I could catch him smirking every now and then, the gleam in his eyes when Naruto would challenge him, and the few times he actually proved he had a caring side. When he became a missing nin I knew for a fact he'd morphed into a monster, something that'd taken over his right mind.

Now, as I watch him fight by Naruto's and I's side I see a bit of the old Sasuke, maybe he didn't return for us; no I know for a fact he didn't return for us he'd already made it clear that he's here to prove Itachi's death wasn't in vain. But the fact that he's doing something for someone other than himself, well that's as close to the old Sasuke we'll be getting for now.

Yes, my smile is fake. Forced, and completely obviously done so. I'm worried for him, it's as if after the storm is over everything will go back to the way it was before. I may be doubting him, and his word to return like everyone else. And I feel absolutely horrible for it, it's faltering my smile and creating nothing but a frown. And I don't need troubling thoughts in the middle of a war, I don't need my feelings for Sasuke to cloud my judgement any more.

My heart skips a beat as he looks at me, my fingers fumble when I see how much he actually progressed over the years, I wonder, I get distracted, and once again I am becoming a love sick fool over a boy who'll never love me back no matter how much I try.

_Sasuke, all these years have I tried improving myself just for you? _

_Or is there more to it? _

_Sasuke, do you think of me as I think of you? _

_Or am I still nothing but a nuisance? _

_I just don't know any more. _

_My smile for you is false. _

_I want to just push these feelings away._

_But my love, is endless. _

* * *

_She's gotten stronger. _

_She's grown up, where had the old Sakura gone?_

_I see her power, and I see her strength. _

_Everybody looks up to her. _

_I guess that means, since I'm back,_

_I should feel the exact same way._

_Sakura have you thrown your memory of me away? _

_Or do I still mean something to you? _

_I wonder, do you too? _


	2. Maybe if

I can't say it seems like just yesterday that Team 7 where still together, because if I was being honest it's felt like an eternity. And perhaps it has been, an eternity that is. They always say that time flies by when you're having fun- I have no clue who 'they' are but that's a filthy lie. Either that or these past few years I haven't been allowing myself to have the slightest sliver of fun. Which perhaps is also the problem at hand, self-infliction seems to be prominent in my life; I believe I still blame myself for what happened that day, it didn't matter that I had confessed my love for him, albeit it was just a silly youthful crush at the time.

Still, the more I think about it the more I realize I was being selfish. All I wanted was for him to notice _me,_ I wanted him to love _me, _I wanted him to fall head over heels for _me. _I never thought maybe he had no time to notice someone, I never thought maybe he was having an internal struggle with himself all those times I twirled my hair with my finger, or batted my eyelashes at him. Yes, I do blame myself because maybe if I cared about him more then he wouldn't have been so eager to leave, in search of power. In search of revenge, maybe if I had been more understanding, more interested in him then his looks at the time; I wouldn't have to be standing here on this day.

He stands so tall, so proud as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe he hadn't, maybe truthfully everything he did was in the right and everything we are doing is in the wrong. How can one tell, what is evil and what is good when the creators of such boundaries are no different from us? Merely from the same flesh and bone, what makes them so_important? _I try not to fidget, I try not to look away as Tsunade reads the list of felonies he has committed, one after the other it's like they will never end.

Naruto stands to my left, Kakashi on my right as the members of team 7 are once again reunited. But not in the way I had imagined, but then again that was only wishful thinking. Hoping Sasuke would come back, and everything would be just as it was. I never thought of the consequences behind it all. Now, it's right In front of me and completely inevitable.

"Sasuke Uchiha, for all these offences I now sentence you to death." I try not to wince; I force the lump that rises in my throat back down as I clench my fists that are firmly clasped behind my back in respect to Tsunade-sama. I know, deep down that she doesn't want to make this choice. That this is truly not her choice in the first place, that she went to great lengths to preserve his life for as long as possible. But why, why are we preserving his life when he's done so much wrong? Is it because he's so special to us, that we would look past all his evil actions only to have him stab us in the back and do it again?

I no longer can trust my thoughts, and it takes a great deal of self-restraint to control my actions when my eyes lock with his. It was unintentional, but immediate. His onyx eyes that I used to just melt into now hard cold and seemingly deceiving, they don't stare back at me, but right through me. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest rapidly; it's a wonder why it hasn't already burst. But instead of the beautiful, butterflies in my stomach feeling I used to get it was empty, and sickeningly twisted. It hurt; yes that's what that feeling was. It hurt so damn bad, but I couldn't do _anything _about it.

_No matter how hard I've trained, no matter how much I've grown over these years I'm still helpless Sasuke, I still can't save you; I'm still standing behind you and Naruto as he leads you out of this room to wait for your ultimate death._

_Maybe… Maybe if I hadn't of been so weak I could have saved you._


	3. PDA

**_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun.-Katherine Hepburn_**

_At Konoha's ninja academy for beginner ninjas they had a large scroll in every classroom that displayed the class rules, bright and colorful and never to be disobeyed. Fifteen rules and number 6 was a rather blunt rule._

**_No PDA permitted._**_ Although this rule truly had no effect on the young ninja attending said Academy, seeming when you're that age its testing ground for childhood crushes, and curious little girls and boys. I guess that was where the rule started; heading into the teen years as we were our Sensei's must've sought the rule rather fit. It was never broken though, except for a few bold moves here and there that always traced back to Naruto and Kiba being the dense moron's they were, and still are._

_I myself followed that rule along with all the others; I guess Sakura Haruno would never break a rule. But there was always one boy I'd make an acceptation for, if he decided to show any public display of affection I'd allow myself to give into the temptation of breaking a rule; which to me as a young child was like defying the Hokage straight to his face. It truly portrayed my undying 'love' for him at the time. Which yes, was just a juvenile crush that after many years of pain after losing him, seeing him torn apart by revenge and loneliness, sort of blown over._

_Sasuke Uchiha himself followed that rule, as if he was truly never interested in breaking it. Ironic, he was never a rule breaker in school only when it was important and life threatening does he feel the need to do so. What's even more ironic, that now he's returned to Konoha; a missing nin who wasn't so missing after all, neck in neck with Naruto to be named as the next Hokage and has asked for my hand in marriage he still damn well won't break that fucking rule._

_We go out on dates and he treats it like a meeting between two close friends, he will hardly ever smile. It's always that stupid little smirk that I used to respond to with my own, but now just scowl at and it wouldn't hurt the man to maybe hold my hand. Sure we will exchange kisses at home… and a lot more affection in privacy. But unexpectedly the Sasuke Uchiha, ruthless and angered easily is not one to neither be possessive nor get jealous easily._

_I, on the other hand am sick of going out into public with my fiancé and having people think we're nothing but close friends._

After a long day at work, patching up careless shinobi and busting my ass to hold my temper when they either became defiant or flirtatious I was about ready to burst. It was a Sunday afternoon, and the sun was lowering itself down the horizon painstakingly slow. All I wanted to do was have a cold shower, and go to bed. But to my ultimate surprise my ever so endearing _fiancé _was sitting on the couch, looking over at me with indifferent onyx orbs. "Hello to you too" he muttered, I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I slammed my keys down on the marbled counter top in the tiny kitchen of our apartment, that was attached to the even smaller living room.

"I'm going to have a shower, then go to sleep." I mumbled uncharacteristically. In a moment Sasuke had shot up from the couch to stand on the other side of the island.

"We have to go grocery shopping today, remember?" I cocked an eyebrow, staring at him through tired green eyes.

"_We?"_ I questioned suggesting he should just go alone, and then there he goes with that stupid half smirk again. I sighed, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek gently.

"Yes _we. _C'mon Sakura humor me." I scrunched up my nose in indignation, stomping my foot like a little child as I groaned making my way up the stairs.

"But I don't want to go grocery shopping!" I whined I could hear him chuckling from down the stairs as he watched me mope away.

"Grow up!" He teased; I stuck my tongue out at him as payback before changing out of my work clothes that smelt of antiseptic. Certainly couldn't go out like that, not that it mattered much Sasuke wouldn't even notice me if I wore bright red thigh high hooker boots and a tutu. He'd be much too preoccupied with his own little world working for the Anbu.

* * *

Twice, _twice_ I attempted to hold his hand as we walked down the dusty streets of the Konoha market and each time he'd evaded it by one pulling off to go check out a tomato sale, and another time to go speak with Neji, which sort of pissed me off because for god's sake he doesn't even _like _Neji. Needless to say I was fuming. I tossed a glossy red apple up and down in my hand, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at the grouch to my right.

The storekeeper looked between us with a bit of unease, Sauske was just naturally scary and I was almost always naturally pissed off while out in public with him so _naturally _we always looked like we wanted to kill each other. I set the apple down at the top of the pile before turning on my heel to walk away, Sasuke followed after with his hands jammed in his pockets eyeing the bag of tomato's hanging from my right hand.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his hand moving towards mine out of my peripheral vision, but instead he just plucked out a damned tomato from that stupid bag to eat. That was the last straw. I turned on him instantly ignoring the angry stares I got from the people who had to walk around us. I snatched the tomato out of his hand and tossed it over my shoulder, earning me a yelp from a random by passer. "I am sick and tired of this Sasuke!" I shouted exasperatedly, it was his turn to cock an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And what are you sick and tired of Sakura?" He questioned patronizingly, I took a deep breath as an attempt to control my anger that easily boiled over.

"I am your fiancé, isn't it natural for us to hold hands?"

"I guess but-"

"Shouldn't it be natural for us to kiss?"

"Well obviously-"

"Shouldn't it be natural for us to show our love for each other, even if it is in public-" I was cut off at that last one when Sasuke had grabbed my face, pulling my forward as his lips connected with mine. I responded, obviously and when he pulled away to my surprise he gently laid his forehead against mine rather than pull away; I could feel his hot breath on my nose as he spoke.

"Yes, but you know I don't think public display of affection chalks up our relationship, I don't much like it either" he fingered the engagement ring he'd given me on, a small smile on his face. But this time, it wasn't that stupid half smirk "This is proof enough of our love, but I promise from now on I'll try harder."

With that, he pulled away almost as soon as it had happened, brushing past me gently as he grumbled on about wasting a perfectly good tomato and how we'd have to buy some more for supper tonight. I stood there, cheeks flushed and completely stunned without a word to describe what had just happened.

"Sasuke Uchiha I believe we've just broken rule number six." I whispered under my breathe, turning around to smile at his retreating back. "But you're always an exception" I mused, noticing as he slightly moved his right hand backwards in my direction. I trotted forward, lacing my fingers in his as we continued with our Sunday grocery shopping hand in hand for the first time, and probably for the last time.

But I was okay with that, because he's right. PDA doesn't chalk up a relationship where two people truly love each other; I guess rules really do teach you a thing or two once you break them.


End file.
